ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forever Story
Plot Hi, I am Max Foreverson, the true son of Enoch Foreverson. My Uncle was Sir Dagonet, the mighty Knight. I woke up one day, My Dog was jumping near my Bed. Suddenly, Dad came in. Dad: Maxwell... I am a ruler of one of the most notable Fractions of the Forever Knights! Me: Too many "of"s. Dad: Stop joking. I am getting older day by day, and I would like it if you got into the Forever Academy to become a Forever Knight. Me: Dad... Do I really need to go? My Dad looked an angry look at me. I went silent directly. My Dad left me abag and left. I opened the bag. I saw a sword and a Squire suit. Me: These are going to be long years. I would get seperated from my Friends. I would lose my life. I hate that. Dad was strict, to the rate of Hitting me if I failed. I had no choice, but to do his orders. Later, HE drove me to the Academy. I looked at his Angry face. I knew he would never say goodbye. This would be the last meeting. I had to forget that, and marched to the door of the Academy. I walked through a long Hall. I knew that it woud end with a door. I was right. I entered it. Kids were lined. Me: Mmm... Can you conserve a place for me? Kid: Sure. I stood behind him. The line was long. I didn't know what's next. Soon, the line ended and it was my turn. A Person was shaving Hairs in a certain way. He cut my hair. When he finished, I went out of the line. I saw the kid from earlier waiting for me. Me: So, It is you. Need a roomate? Kid: Sure. Name's Winston. Me: Maxwell. (We shoke hands) As we went to our room, the line started shortening. We changed our cloth to the new Squire suits. A Paper was pasted on our wall. Winston: Oh... We've got a class tommorow. I guess this ain't a normal school. Me: Yeah. Next day, We were in 4 lines, A firm Knight was in front of us. Knight: I am Sir Cyrus. Our Goal is Honor. We should fight and rid The Universe from Alien Forces (lol). (A Kid raised his Hand) NO QUESTIONS! He raised a Bow and an Arrow. We all had a Bow and an Arrow, too. He pointed at Winston then at an alien. Winston aimed then shot an Arrow at it. However, he missed. Cyrus looked at a guard. Three Guards took him by a wall and shot a Large Ray at him. Winston started screaming, my Bravery was activated, I shot an Arrow at the Guard who was shooting him. The Arrow hit so he dropped the Blaster. The Blaster fell and shot another flying to a wall taking the third with him. Ever Squire was shocked. Cyrus Shot an Angry look. Me: Oh, Uh. Mmm.... Sorry?! All the Squires started clapping. Winston patted on my back. The clap was ended with Cyrus slamming his hand to a table. Every Squire went back to his place and pointed at me. Cyrus: Enough of this Foolishness. Back to your rooms. (I started to head to my room) No. Not you. (Winston gulped) Or You. To my office, now!!!! We went to his Office. There, He clapped. Cyrus: Excellent. You have proven worthy. You may skip this level and turn to official Squires. Each of you will have to choose which Knight to be his Squire. Two knights entered. Me: I know you. You are Sir Reginald. And You are Sir Driscol. Driscol: Yes, And I have choosen you to be my squire. My Jaw dropped. He gave me a bag. I took it. It contained: A Sword, A helmet, A Shield, An Armor, And Finally, a Blaster. Me: Thanks Sir. He gave me Flag-like thingy I wore. He took me to a Wierd Vehicle. He opened it and invited me beside him. I sat there as the vehicle launched. We arrived near a cave. Driscol: This is the Seal. I looked at it wierdly. I took out my sword and wanted to slice it. He quickly Kicked me down. Driscol; Foolish! Dagon is behind that Seal! You should repair it instead od Destroying it. Me: Sorry. He took out a sword and pointed at me. His Eyes were Purple glowing. Several Esoterica Attacked me. I took my Sword and started slicing him. I was using Freestyle. I threw One at another and shot an Arrow at him. I stabbed another with my sword. Soon, I had defeated them all. I looked and didn't see Driscol around. I rushed out of the cave. However, I was met with several Esotericas. Esotrica: Kill him! I used my Sword to Slice through several Esoterica. They surrounded me. I spun my sword and started slicing all of them easily. They were nearly endless. I looked around and spun my sword and sent it to the Air making a Wind Wave which sent most of them flying. Ithrew it at them sending'em flying. Me: Easy. I ran to the Vehicle and launched towards the Castle. Dagon broke free at that time. He started shooting at me. Me: Come on!!!!!! I started going faster. He shot a large Blast at me. I barely dodged. I arrived at the Castle which was coated with a Forcefield. I saw Exotrica teleporting in front of it. Suddenly, I was teleported inside it. I stood up ans saw Sir George near me. Me: Sir George? George: Yes. I need you to help me. Here. (gives me a Proto-tool) Take this. I took it. A large blast broke the Shield. Dagon blasted at me. I was waiting for pain but felt nothing. I looked and saw Chromastone absorbing te blast. He shot a giant Gamma Ray at Dagon. I looked behind me and saw George shooting Energy Blasts at Dagon. I saw a Rock. I morphed my weapon to a Canon and shot the Rock Energy Charged. It hit Dagon and Exploded. Dagon shot Energy Bombs at me. I ran out of the way. Sir George started at me angrily. ME: Duck!!!! The bomb exploded. Chromastone regenerated into Diamondhead. Dagon laughed and shot a very large blast at Diamondhead. He shot a larger one. Diamondhead was very weakened and fell unconscioussness. He made Acid Rain over Diamondhead. I had to think fast. I took ascalon and shot a Blast at Dagon. He shot one at me. I deflected it. Diamondhead woke up and Shot a very large Projectile. Dagon regenerated. Dagon switched to Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (throws me at Dagon) I prepared a Sharped Edge Energy Charged Hit and stabbed his Eye. Dagon started screaming. I Charged a Super Stab and Made a giant Tornado sucking Dagon. Humungousaur switched to Jetray and shot Neuroshock Blasts at Dagon. Jetray: He will return! Me: Not on my Watch! I jumped to the tornado. I absrobed Diagon into it and threw the Sword out of the Tornado. Ben's POV The Sword was falling on me. I barely dodged. The Sword fell on the Ground. I flew to it and reverted. Sir Cyrus came in. Cyrus: Where is Dagon? Where's Maxwell? Me: Maxwell sacrificed himself. Cyrus: But... He died a Forever King! Me: What? Cyrus: Patrick made him a king before he died. He crouched then looked at Cyrus. I picked up Ascalon and gave it to Cyrus. Cyrus patted on my back As we left. No One's POV Maxwell's body was being decomposed by Bacteria. A BActeria ate his heart as it flashed Red. THE END! Characters *Maxwell Foreverson (Narrator) *Winston * Sir Cyrus * Sir George * Sir Dagonet * Sir Reginald * Enoch * Ben Tennyson Villians *'Driscoll' *'Esoterica' *Dagon Aliens Used *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Humungousaur *Jetray Trivia *This is the Only Movie of the Entire Series. It is a series itself. Category:Episodes Category:No-Series Movie Category:Movies Category:Forever Knights